


Seiten no Heki-Reki

by Nyodrite



Series: Hake Kama, Sannin Gen. [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Epithets, Furious - Freeform, Gen, Injured Sakumo, Injury, Kama is furious, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he had ended up in the middle of the Second War, Kakashi hadn't been all that well known- this was due to ANBU. He had, though, managed to earn his own epithets of <em>Sharingan no Inu</em> and <em>Raikiri no Inu</em>, Hound of the Sharingan and Hound of the Lightning Cutter, a bit before he ended up in the Second War Era and at the time, he hadn't really cared- now though, he kind of wished for his <em>own</em> name for all that he enjoyed fighting along side Sakumo.</p><p>Still, he hadn't been widely known then and, while he is more famous now as the White Fang's Shadow, it wasn't <em>him</em> that enemies truly considered the threat.</p><p>This all meant, that Sakumo was the one fielding nearly all attacks so it was inevitable really that the living legend would eventual get seriously injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seiten no Heki-Reki

**Author's Note:**

> Seiten no heki-reki : "Thunderclap from a clear sky", a saying meaning 'a bolt from the blue' / 'A complete surprise'

Before he had ended up in the middle of the Second War, Kakashi hadn't been all that well known- this was due to ANBU. He had, though, managed to earn his own epithets of _Sharingan no Inu_ and _Raikiri no Inu_ , Hound of the Sharingan and Hound of the Lightning Cutter, a bit before he ended up in the Second War Era and at the time, he hadn't really cared- now though, he kind of wished for his _own_ name for all that he enjoyed fighting along side Sakumo.

Still, he hadn't been widely known then and, while he is more famous now as the White Fang's Shadow, it wasn't _him_ that enemies truly considered the threat.

Yes, more often then not it was Kakashi who made the kill and he _had_ earned a spot in several Bingo Books with the sheer amount of people's lives he ended, but it was in relation to Sakumo. General consensus seemed to be that he was a tokubetsu jōnin who earned his rank purely with his skill in concealment, that beyond remaining undetected the only reason he was still alive was simply because he was paired with Sakumo- for this reason Kakashi was written off. He had felt insulted for all of a second before logic beat out pride, so long as it got the job done and the same amount of people that went out returned in the same state they started at, more or less, he was satisfied.

(Of course the Sannin all referring to him as various forms of Sakumo's shadow- Jiraiya was particular fond of calling "Sakumo's cute little shadow"- irritated him to no end, particularly because Sakumo himself seemed amused over their antics.)

This all meant, that Sakumo was the one fielding nearly all attacks so it was inevitable really that the living legend would eventual get seriously injured. For a moment, Kakashi had stalled in shock because it was the first time he saw the man get seriously injured then he was moving, as Sakumo forced the Kiri-nin back with a lightning jutsu discharging from all sides of him, the disarmed tantō picked up. When it started to flare white, Kakashi panicked a bit and pushed the lighting chakra he'd been building for Chidori onto the blade- the tantō, used to such treatment from Sakumo, took it easily and the only thing that distinguished the two was that Kakashi's usage had the lightning not only crackling but chirping like Chidori.

At least that was the only difference before Kakashi started moving.

 _Seiten no Heki-Reki_ the ones whom got away from his Chidori-enhanced speed he used to cut through the group dubbed him in Kiri's next issue of the bingo book, the Thunderclap From A Clear Sky. A Bolt From a Blue Sky.

A Complete Surprise.

When the man saw it, Sakumo would be amused and tell him, _how fitting._

 


End file.
